1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exterior rearview vehicle mirrors, and more particularly, to a connector assembly that increase surface area contact between components to provide a reliable interlocking connection between a stabilizer arm to a mirror head support arm.
2) Description of Related Art
Typically, mirror support assemblies include a C-shaped support arm carrying a mirror head which attaches to the vehicle at its free ends. In addition, a stabilizer arm is often used that extends from the vehicle to the support arm to support the mirror head in a more stable manner. Previous stabilizer arms have provided a releasable connection between the stabilizer arm and the support arm. This allows the mirror to be folded for various purposes, and also helps protect the mirror from breaking if it strikes an object. Previous connectors for stabilizer arms have used a rubber insert to place a friction in the connector joint so the stabilizer arm is held in place. However, the rubber wears and loses its friction fit. Since the rubber is not very compressible, the rubber tip that provides the friction can only be compressed a certain amount. When that rubber insert wears on the friction surface, it loses its fit.
The prior art stabilizer arm connector assembly also has problems in that three parts are utilized that must be fitted together. The rubber insert must be fitted inside the guide block that the rubber insert is fitted into, and then those two parts must be fitted into a corresponding slot or opening in the connector joint. To fit the rubber insert properly into the guide block, and then fit the parts into the connector housing, are sometimes difficult. If the parts are not fitted correctly then the stabilizer arm does not function properly.
Further, the surface area of contact in the connector joint between the stabilizer arm and support arm tends to be inconsistent and fails to take advantage of potential available surface area for a more stable and solid connection. Because it is difficult to obtain a precise alignment of the connector assembly between the stabilizer arm and support arm due to variances in installation, vehicle bodies, and other such variables, increased surface area for engagement is desired. Lack of adequate contact surface area leads to the interconnection of the stabilizer arm and the support arm being overly stressed at isolated engaging points, resulting in uneven wear that loosens the connection and ultimately results in premature failure of the connector assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for a more reliable connector assembly that provides increased surface area of engagement between the stabilizer arm and support arm.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly having an increased surface area of engagement between the stabilizer arm and support arm for a more reliable connection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly having a reduced manufacturing cost as compared to the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly that applies a fairly consistent load to resist over loading of the biasing elements to prevent premature failure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly that attempts to maintain a uniform surface area of engagement to prevent uneven wear and premature failure.